Dark Tournament Reunion
by Skyler-Kaiba
Summary: Rating for later chapters. Yusuke receives an invitation to a reunion, but it's not only for him, it's for everyone on the Urameshi team. How will it go and how was the new committee formed so fast?
1. An Invitation

Disclaimer: I own nothing Yu Yu Hakusho. It belongs to Togashi-sama.

Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfiction

Ankoku Buutsukai Reunion

Chapter 1

One cool winter night, Yusuke was at his house playing video games. It had been a normal day for the Spirit Detective. He had gotten in a few fights, gotten yelled at by various teachers, and beat up Kuwabara for the upteenth time. Then, he sensed the aura of a demon and looked out the window in his bedroom. It seemed to be a demon messenger from the Makai. So he went to the front door and opened it. "Hey, who's out there?" he questioned.

A moment later, a neko (cat demon, for those who don't know) with long, metallic blue (the color, not actually metal) hair, silver eyes, a pair of brown cat ears and a matching tail with a white tip at the end, stuck her head around the corner of Yusuke's house. "Oh, hello. Are you Yusuke Urameshi?" she questioned.

Yusuke nodded, "Uh, yeah. Why?"

The neko replied, "Oh, good. Then I haven't come to the wrong place. Um, anyway, I have a sort of invitation for you. It's not a tournament or anything, just a little get together or whatever. Oh, by the way, my name's Kiaka."

Yusuke sighed, "Then just give me the invitation and get out of here. Don't have time to waste on you right now."

Kiaka blinked, then handed Yusuke his invitation thing and responded,"Geez. To the point, aren't you? Well, anyway, here's your invitation. I gotta go anyway. See ya!"

Yusuke took the invitation, watched the neko leave, then looked back at it, "Hmm...wonder what this is?" He opened the gold envelope it came in and read the invitation.

It stated: You, Yusuke Urameshi, and your four team members Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Genkai, are all invited to the Ankoku Buutsukai Reunion. This is where all those who participate get together and have fun. At the reunion, there will be karaoke, refreshments, small fights (no powers involved in these; purely physical), and just general fun. The reunion will be held on Hanging Neck Island day after tomorrow, so if your team plans to attend please reserve your suite in the hotel there by tomorrow. Oh, and since your team won, you will get to be the first ones to choose which rooms are yours and the first to do the karaoke. Thanks! -New Ankoku Buutsukai Tournament Committee

P.S. Only the fighters of the teams can come, no cheerleaders or any of that nonsense.

Yusuke blinked and smiled, "Well, sounds like a fun thing to do. Much more fun than school, anyway. I guess I should go ask Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Genkai if they want to go. If not, then I'm not gonna bother going."

Yusuke stated, "Hmm. I can call Kurama since he lives in town. May as well do that now." He then walked into the kitchen, picked up the telephone, and dialed Kurama's phone number.

A moment later, Kurama's voice came on the other line, "Hello?"

"Hey, Kurama, it's me, Yusuke," Yusuke replied.

"Oh, hello Yusuke. Is something up?" Kurama asked.

"You bet. Not a case or anything, but there's a reunion for everybody who participated in the Dark Tournament last year. Interested?" Yusuke asked him excitedly.

Kurama smiled, then answered, "Yes, it sounds like a lot of fun. I will have to call Meiou, though and tell them that I will be absent for a few days." He then sighed.

Yusuke blinked, "Hey, Kurama. Everything OK?"

Kurama nodded, "I'm fine."

Yusuke answered, "Good. So, guess I'll see you later then so we can leave for Hanging Neck?"

Kurama replied, "Yes. I will see you later, Yusuke."

Yusuke confirmed, "That's great. See ya." With that, both boys hung up.

Yusuke smiled, "That was easy enough. It'll be easy to convince Kuwabara to go too....but I could be wrong. It says no cheerleaders and Yukina was only there as a cheerleader. Hmm...nah, I think he'll go. His pride won't let him turn it down. Hiei'll be harder to convince though. He's not really the social type. Hmm....how to convince him to go." Yusuke sat there for about 25 minutes, trying to figure out a way to get Hiei to go, but could think of nothing.

"Hey, maybe Kurama could help me," Yusuke stated, "he knows a lot about Hiei." Yusuke then dialed Kurama's number again.

A few moments later, Kurama's voice came on the other end, "Moushi moushi, Minamino Residence."

"Hey, Kurama, it's Yusuke again. I have a question for ya," Yusuke replied.

Kurama nodded, "All right, shoot."

Yusuke asked, "How can we convince Hiei to go? You know how he is about social stuff."

Kurama shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure. Hmm, maybe we could convince the committee to let Yukina go. She is his sister after all."

Yusuke blinked, "But...how do we keep the committee from asking her to confirm that she is his sister? You know they're gonna be strict about that, and Yukina doesn't even know she is his sister."

Kurama sighed, "I'll handle it, Yusuke. Don't you worry about that. You just worry about convincing Kuwabara and Genkai. I will figure out a way to convince Hiei to go."

Yusuke nodded, "All right, Kurama, but if Hiei doesn't show...."

Kurama finished, "I know. It will be my head, right?"

Yusuke smirked, "Yeah, face first in the pavement."

Kurama chuckled a bit then replied, "All right. Well, I'll see you later, Yusuke. I have to go help my mother with gardening."

Yusuke nodded, "All right, Kurama. Bye!" Both boys hung up.

Yusuke sighed, "Well, now that's being taken care of. Just Kuwabara and Genkai." Yusuke walked to Kuwabara's house, which was only a couple doors down. He then knocked on the front door.

Shizuru answered the door, "Oh, hey, Yusuke. I assume you didn't come for an idle chat."

Yusuke nodded, "No, Shizuru, I came to talk to your brother. He around?"

Kuwabara, having heard Yusuke, walked into the room, "Right here, Urameshi."

Yusuke greeted, "Hey, Kuwabara."

Shizuru looked between the boys and asked, "Guess I should let you two have a man-to-man talk, huh?"

Kuwabara nodded, "Yeah, sis."

Shizuru took the hint and walked out of the room.

Yusuke closed the front door behind him.

Kuwabara asked, "Why ya here, Urameshi? I assume it's not just an idle chat."

Yusuke shook his head, "No foolin' you, huh? Anyway, I got an invitation to a Dark Tournament Reunion thing. You wanna go?"

Kuwabara shuddered at the words 'Dark Tournament', "I don't know, Urameshi. All the demons that fought in it are gonna be there, right?"

Yusuke nodded, "Yeah, the ones that fought and lived. Why?"

Kuwabara replied, "Oh, no reason. I'm probably just paranoid."

Yusuke gave him a curious look, "Really? Nightmares or something?"

Kuwabara sighed, "Yeah, real bad nightmares. Almost like echoes of what happened during it last year."

Yusuke looked at the ground for a moment, then back up at Kuwabara, "Oh. Well, try not to worry about it too much. The Reunion's day after tomorrow. We need to leave tonight to get to Hanging Neck on time."

Kuwabara blinked, "Geez, that's short notice. When did you find out?"

Yusuke answered, "Just today. Obviously, there wasn't much warning. Anyway, you going or what?"

Kuwabara shrugged, "Might as well. Unless you got a better idea of somethin' to do."

Yusuke shook his head, "Nope, no better ideas here. Now all we have to do is get Genkai to go."

Kuwabara blinked, "Oh, she's going too?"

Yusuke bonked Kuwabara on the head, "Duh, idiot! She was on the team, ya know."

Kuwabara fell to the ground then sat up, rubbing his head, "All right, Urameshi, geez. You'd think I'd insulted your cat or something." Kuwabara then got to his feet and both boys walked to Genkai's temple silently. They arrived there about 20 minutes later.

"Hello, boys," Genkai greeted them at the steps.

Yusuke nodded, "Hey, Grandma. I need to talk to you for a sec."

Genkai blinked, "Really? About what?"

Yusuke answered, "Yes, really. About a Dark Tournament Reunion thing going on. You're invited and so are Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. Interested?"

Genkai shrugged, "Why not? Nothing else for me to do around here."

Yusuke smiled and answered, "Great. So, we have to leave tonight, cause it's day after tomorrow."

Genkai replied, "Awfully short notice. Anyway, I'll get my things and meet you all at the boat dock, all right?"

Yusuke nodded, "All right, Grandma, see ya at the boat dock."

With that, Yusuke ran back to his house and packed up a few sets of clothing for the Reunion. He knew he would most likely be there for a few days, probably as long as the Dark Tournament had lasted. Anyway, once his stuff was ready, he picked up his bag and headed out the door for the boat dock.

Kurama packed a large duffle bag of clothes, told his mom that he would be visiting a friend for about a week, then left his house and headed for the boat dock.

Hiei, who had agreed to go, despite his typically antisocial attitude, followed Kurama, as he had to go to his house to get some more bandages to cover his black dragon scar. The three met up in the park in the center of Yusuke's town.

"So, are we all ready to go?" Yusuke asked.

"Ready. Where is Kuwabara?" Kurama replied.

"He'll be here shortly. Probably feeding his cat or something," Yusuke answered.

A short while later, Kuwabara got there, "Sorry I'm late. Sis needed a few things from the store to feed Eikichi. Anyway, everyone here?"

"Where's the hag?" Hiei asked.

Kurama elbowed Hiei in the ribs, "That was rude." He then looked at Yusuke, "However, Hiei does ask a valid question. Where is she?"

Genkai walked up a few minutes later, "Right here. Everyone ready?"

Yusuke nodded, "You betcha."

Kurama nodded. Hiei also nodded.

Kuwabara answered, "Sure am, ma'am. Ready to go."

Genkai nodded, "Good."

Yusuke said, "All right, let's go have some fun!" With that, he broke out in a run for the boat dock.

Kurama followed Yusuke, managing to keep pace with him no problem.

Hiei followed Kurama, easily passing both of them due to his extreme speeds.

Kuwabara followed Kurama, but was not able to keep up the pace for long. He fell behind.

Genkai brought up the rear.

They arrived at the boat dock and got onto the boat without any problems. As they left home, each one of them looked back, wondering when they would ever see home again.

End of Chapter

A/N: Wow. I didn't expect the first chapter to be so long. Anyway, I'll list whose singing what in the Karaoke at the end of Chapter 2. I will take requests, but you must put them in a review, otherwise I won't know you want those songs, and make sure you list who you want to sing the song. Oh, and I'll probably jump between the Japanese and English for the Dark Tournament a lot, just a warning. Anyways, how was the first chapter? Please R/R. Thanks!


	2. Arrival at Hanging Neck

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfic Ankoku Buutsukai Reunion Chapter 2  
  
As they disembarked onto the island of Hanging Neck, each fighter for Team Urameshi remembered all they went through the past year.

"Well, this place brings back memories," Yusuke stated, "anyway, let's get to the hotel. Maybe we'll meet someone we know on the way there."

Team Urameshi started walking in the direction of the hotel.

Kurama then sensed a powerful ki and tensed slightly.

The others sensed it also and prepared for a fight.

Jin then flew down, looking a little miffed and frightened at the same time, "Hey, watch it. Ya' guys almost got me, don't ya know?"

Yusuke and the others relaxed.

Kurama then smiled and nodded at Jin, "How are you doing, Jin? And how long have you been here?"

Jin shrugged, "Just one day. Not for so long. Why?"

Hiei nodded to the Wind Shinobi in greeting.

Jin nodded back to Hiei, "His typical self, neh?"

Kurama smiled and fought a chuckle, "Yes. I don't think any of us have changed much over this past year, except for maybe Yusuke."

Jin looked at Yusuke, "Really, how'd Urameshi change?" He looked closer at Yusuke, then nodded, "Ahh, I see."

Kuwabara looked slightly miffed that he was being ignored and stamped, "Hey, you guys aren't the only ones here, ya know!"

Yusuke chuckled, "Don't worry Kuwabara. We didn't forget about you."

Jin then looked at Kuwabara, "He's changed somehow too. He seems...more powerful."

Kurama nodded, "Yes, he has grown more powerful. He has a new weapon called the Dimension Sword, which is able to cut through time and space. For a while, he lost his power because his energy was undergoing a reversal and now he has this power. Anyway, where is the rest of your team?"

Jin nodded, "They all be at the hotel waitin' for yeh. They're anxious to see you all again, especially Rinku."

Yusuke responded, "Well, let's not keep them waiting. Shall we run, guys?"

Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Genkai all nodded.

Team Urameshi took off at their top speeds to reach the hotel.

Jin flew overhead of them, just to keep an eye on them.

On the way there, Kurama and Kuwabara both sensed a familiar energy and stopped. 'It can't be!' Kurama thought to himself.

Kuwabara shuddered and shook with fear.

Hiei noticed Kurama and Kuwabara had both stopped and turned to them, "What're you two waiting for? Let's go."

The energy Kurama had detected vanished again and Kurama, Kuwabara,and Hiei caught back up with the others.

"Hey, Kurama, Kuwabara, what was that all about?" Yusuke queried.

"Nothing that concerns you, Yusuke," Kurama replied, looking slightly worried.

"Hmph. Well, Kuwabara, maybe you'll tell me," Yusuke responded, looking at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara shook his head, "I was probably just feeling things. Nothin' to worry about."

Yusuke sighed, but nodded, "All right, whatever."

Once they arrived at the hotel, they were greeted warmly by the members of Team Masho.

"Kurama, hey!" Touya greeted, smiling and nodding.

Kurama smiled back at Touya, nodded, and responded, "Hello, Touya. I take it everything's OK in Makai."

Touya nodded, "Never better." He then looked at Hiei and smirked, "Hiei, I have something I need to tell only you, but I will tell you later. It's good to see all of you are doing well."

Yusuke answered, "Yeah, it's good to see you too, Touya. So, why aren't...oh wait, duh. The championship team gets to pick their rooms first. Well, shall we, guys? Touya, Rinku, Jin, Chu, Suzuki, you guys are welcome to come with us if ya want."

Jin responded, "Generous offer, Urameshi, but we don't wanna go puttin' our noses in where they don't belong, don't ya know?"

Touya nodded, "I will come with you. Rinku, Chu, Suzuki, you guys wanna come?"

Rinku shook his head, "Nah, I'm fine. I'll just wait for you all here."

Chu nodded, "Sure, I'll come with ya. Sounds like fun."

Suzuki shrugged, "Why not?"

With that, Team Urameshi walked up a flight of steps to the rooms they had chosen the year before while the tournament was going on.

Kurama took the room at the end of the wing, Kuwabara took the room in the middle, Yusuke took the room at the other end, nearest the stairs, Hiei took the room next to Kurama's, and Genkai took the room between Kuwabara and Yusuke. They all set their bags down in their rooms, then met back up in the hallway outside their rooms.

Yusuke asked, "So, everyone ready for this?"

Genkai, Hiei, and Kurama nodded.

Kuwabara sighed, but nodded, "Yeah, I guess. I'm not so sure, Urameshi. I've had this gut feeling that somethin' bad is gonna happen."

Yusuke sighed, "Really, Kuwabara? Relax, it's probably just the demons here that've got you on your toes."

Kurama nodded, "Yusuke could be right." He then thought,'Though I can't be completely sure'

Hiei sensed Kurama's thoughts and gave him a curious look, 'Really? And why is that, fox?' he asked Kurama telepathically.

Kurama sighed and responded, 'The energy I sensed earlier....I didn't tell you, but it felt like Karasu's energy'

Hiei shook his head, 'You know that's impossible. It was your plant that killed him.'

Yusuke looked between Kurama and Hiei curiously, "Hey, you two, everything OK over there?"

Hiei looked back at Yusuke and answered, "Everything is fine, detective. Kurama's just being a baka kitsune."

Kurama growled low in his throat, 'No doubt you sensed it too, Hiei'

Hiei nodded, 'I sensed it, but my senses could've been deceiving me'

Kurama shook his head, "Right, Hiei. Anyway, shall we meet back up with the survivors of last year's tournament and chat with them for a while?"

Hiei sighed, "You three go on. I will be in my room."

Yusuke looked at Hiei curiously, "You sure, Hiei? They all seemed glad to see you too, ya know."

Hiei nodded, "I am quite sure, detective. Now, I'll see you all later." He then walked into his room.

Yusuke crossed his arms, "Hmph. Fine, who needs him anyway? We can have just as much fun without him, right?"

Genkai answered, "Yes, I guess."

Yusuke nodded, "All right, let's go."

With that, the four remaining Team Urameshi members went back down the stairs and met up with the Dark Tournament survivors.  
  
----------------------------------------End of Chapter 2-  
A/N: OK, so it wasn't as long as I intended. Anyway, here comes the song list, in the order they will be singing them. If anything's missing, let me know in a review. Thanks! Oh, and don't worry, Hiei will be back next chapter. wink You'll see how he comes back. XD It's actually quite funny.  
  
First Day of Karaoke- Team Urameshi Solos

1- Yusuke (main character after all) with The Reason by Hoobastank, I'm With You by Avril Lavigne, and Wherever You Will Go by The Calling.  
2- Kuwabara with Everyday by Bon Jovi, Shape of My Heart by NsYNC?, and Here Without You by 3 Doors Down

3- Genkai with In the End by Linkin Park, Undivided by Bon Jovi, and A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton

4- Hiei with Sunburn by Fuel, May It Be by Enya, and Tourniquet by Evanescence

5- Kurama with Flood by Tool, Who Wants to Live Forever by Queen, Come Clean by Hillary Duff, and The Rose by Bette Middler (saved the best for last!)  
  
Second Day of Karaoke- Team Urameshi Duets/Group

1- Yusuke and Genkai with Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne

2- Yusuke and Kurama with Friends are Friends Forever by Michael W. Smith

3- Yusuke and Hiei with It's My Life by Bon Jovi

4- Yusuke and Kuwabara with Another One Bites the Dust by Queen

5- Kurama and Hiei with Flash of the Blade by Iron Maiden

6- Kurama and Genkai with Seasons in the Sun by Terry Jacks

7- Kurama and Kuwabara with Wonderful World by Sam Cooke/Herb Alpert/ Lou Adler

8- Hiei and Genkai with Inner Strength by Hillary Duff

9- Whole Team with We Are the Champions by Queen  
  
Third Day of Karaoke (all other solos)  
1- Touya with Broken by Seether

2- Jin with Your Wildest Dreams by Moody Blues

3- Suzuki with All You Wanted by Michelle Branch

4- Shishiwakamaru with The First Cut is the Deepest by Sheryl Crow

5- Rinku with There's Gotta Be More to Life by Stacie Orrico

6- Chu with It's Been Awhile by Staind  
  
Fourth Day of Karoake (other groups/duets)  
1- Hiei and Bui with The Math by Hillary Duff

2- Jin and Touya with I'll Sleep When I'm Dead by Bon Jovi

3- Rinku and Chu with Youth of the Nation by P.O.D.  
4- Chu and Touya with My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne

5- Jin and Rinku with Wild Child by Enya

6- Team Masho with That's the Way It Is by Celine Dion  
  
So ends the list. Finally. Anyway, please review and be prepared next chapter for Team Urameshi's Solos! Oh, and Juri and Koto will be making appearances, but not for another 3 or 4 chapters. Thanks!


	3. The LongAwaited First Day

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho

Ankoku Buutsukai Reunion

Chapter 3- The Long-Awaited First Day  
  
For a while, Genkai, Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke all chatted with some of the survivors of the Dark Tournament.

Touya, being the first to notice that Hiei was not present, asked, "Where's Hiei? I have something I need to tell him. It's very important."

Kurama sighed, "He's in his room, Touya. We couldn't convince him to come down."

Touya smiled, "Well, even he deserves to have fun. I'll go talk to him. Which room is his?"

Kurama chuckled, "You may not be able to get him to come out. He's been very....different ever since Yukina died. (A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but this takes place 2 or 3 months after The Last Straw, another fic I wrote, in which Yukina died. sob, sob, cry, OK...on with the story.) Even more withdrawn than usual, if that's possible for him. His room is the fourth room from the stairs."

Touya sighed, "I didn't realize it was that bad. Well, what I have to tell him will surely cheer him up."

Kurama blinked, "Really?"

Touya nodded, "Yep. You know that Hiei and Mukuro are....mates now, right?"

Kurama shrugged, "News to me, but thanks for telling me. Anyway, what does that have to do with what you have to tell him?"

Touya smirked, "Hiei has to find out first before I'll tell you, Kurama."

Kurama shrugged back, "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Touya walked upstairs to Hiei's room and knocked on the door.

"Go away," Hiei replied coldly.

"No," Touya answered, "and open this door, or I'll break it down. Either way, I'm coming in."

Hiei smirked and went to open the door, "What do you want?"

Touya nodded, "Can I come in? I have something I need to talk to you about concerning Mukuro."

Hiei looked at Touya with slight interest, but stepped out of Touya's way to let him in, "I'm listening."

Touya sat down on the black leather arm chair against the far wall and answered, "Good. Because this will come as a real shocker."

Hiei smirked coldly, "Try me."

Touya laughed, "OK, you asked for it. Mukuro's with child."

Hiei jumped out of the chair he had been sitting in, "What? But how is that possible? She poured acid all over herself."

Touya sighed, "Yeah, about that. Your sister told me, before she died, that Mukuro came to her to have the damage done by the acid reversed so that she could give you children. Mukuro told me personally that she had it done because she felt that you wanted children as much as she did."

Hiei blinked and responded, "Oh." He then sighed, thinking about his sister's murder, which had happened about 2 months ago, and the fact that he never told her that he was her brother. He figured that she had figured it out in the end, but that didn't make him feel any better about it.

Touya put a hand on Hiei's shoulder, "Hey, you know what they say. This too shall pass. And don't worry, Mukuro plans to get the baby a nurse when its born. Speaking of which, the child's a girl, and Mukuro wants her to be named 'Kimiko'. She wanted me to consult you about the name choice. Is that name acceptable?"

Hiei nodded, "Yes, quite fitting. She is the daughter of the ruler of the Southern Lands. Now, is that all you wanted to tell me?"

Touya responded, "Yeah, that's it. And come and join the others, Hiei. I know you don't usually indulge in social things, but...this will be fun. You'll get to sing into a karaoke."

Hiei smirked, "Hn, me, sing? Please."

Touya smiled and chuckled, "Yes, Hiei, you. All fighters on the teams that are present are required to, so there's no getting out of it."

Hiei growled low in his throat, "Just great."

A short time later, Touya dragged (not literally) Hiei downstairs and saw that the Karaoke was about to begin.

"You're lucky. We made it just in time for the first solo," Touya told Hiei.

Yusuke got up on the stage, got the microphone, and started to sing The Reason by Hoobastank.  
  
I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new and the reason is you  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away  
  
And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear  
  
I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new and the reason is You x4  
  
I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you  
  
After he finished the song, there were slight applause, then Yusuke shushed everyone with, "I'm not finished yet. I still have some more, so just sit there and get comfortable. This next song is I'm with You by Avril Lavigne. I'd like to dedicate this song to my friends. Without them, well, I wouldn't be standing here."  
  
I'm standing on the bridge

I'm waitin' in the dark

I thought that you'd be here by now

There's nothing but the rain

No footsteps on the ground

I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but I...I'm with you  
  
I'm looking for a place

searching for a face

is anybody here I know

cause nothings going right

and everything's a mess

and no one likes to be alone  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand

take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are, but I...I'm with you I'm with you, I'm with you  
  
Why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my light Yeah, yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah  
  
It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
I don't know who you are, but I...I'm with you  
  
After much applause, Yusuke shushed the crowd, and told them, "OK, last one, I promise, and this one goes out to a special person, who's made a big difference in my life. She's not here tonight, but...I'd like to dedicate this one to her." He then began singing Wherever You Will Go by The Calling.  
  
So lately, I've been wonderin

Who will be there to take my place

When I'm gone, you'll need love

To light the shadows on your face

If a great wave should fall

It would fall upon us all

And between the sand and stone

Could you make it on your own  
  
If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low I'll go wherever you will go  
  
And maybe, I'll find out

The way to make it back someday

To watch you, to guide you

Through the darkest of your days

If a great wave should fall

It would fall upon us all

Well I hope there's someone out there

Who can bring me back to you  
  
If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Runaway with my heart

Runaway with my hope

Runaway with my love  
  
I know now, just quite how

My life and love might still go on

In your heart and your mind I'll stay with you for all of time  
  
If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low I'll go wherever you will go  
  
If I could turn back time I'll go wherever you will go

If I could make you mine I'll go wherever you will go  
  
After Yusuke finished his last song, there was slight applause, then a member of the new tournament committee stood up and said, "Wonderful job, Yusuke Urameshi. Your team deserved the championship. Anyway, our next singer will be Kazuma Kuwabara from the same team as Yusuke Urameshi."  
  
Yusuke smirked, "You've gotta be kiddin' me."  
  
Kuwabara nervously stood up and walked to the stage, "Oh boy. Well, at least I know what songs to do. And I'll sing one for Yukina. She may not be here, but I miss her a lot." He then got up on the stage, took the microphone from the committee man, and began to sing Everyday by Bon Jovi.  
  
I used to be the kind of guy

Who'd never let you look inside

I'd smile when I was crying

I had nothing but a life to loose

Thought I had a lot to proof In my life, there's no denying  
  
Goodbye to all my yesterdays

Goodbye, so long, I'm on my way  
  
I've had enough of cryin'  
Bleedin', sweatin', dyin'  
Hear me when I say

Gonna live my life everyday I'm gonna touch the sky

And I spread these wings and fly

I ain't here to play

I'm gonna live my life everyday  
  
Strange, everybody's feeling strange

Never gonna be the same

Makes you wonder how the world keeps turning

Life, learning how to live my life

Learning how to pick my fights

Take my shots while I'm still burning  
  
Goodbye to all those rainy nights

Goodbye, so long, I'm moving on  
  
I've had enough of cryin'  
Bleedin', sweatin', dyin'  
Hear me when I say

Gonna live my life everyday I'm gonna touch the sky

And I spread these wings and fly

I ain't here to play I'm gonna live my life everyday  
  
There ain't nothing gonna get in my way

Everyday  
  
Goodbye, so long, I'm moving on  
  
I've had enough of cryin'  
Bleedin', sweatin', dyin'  
Hear me when I say

Gonna live my life everyday

I'm gonna touch the sky

And I spread these wings and fly

I ain't here to play I'm gonna live my life everyday  
  
I, oh I, oh I, I'm gonna live my life everyday I (gonna touch the sky), oh I (spread these wings and fly), oh I I'm gonna live my life everyday  
  
There were murmurs of approval and surprise in the audience after Kuwabara finished. "Hey, wait. I'm not done yet. I've got a couple more, so just get comfortable. Anyway, this next song is called Shape of My Heart." ((A/N: Backstreet Boys, not NsYNC own this song, not me.))) His tenor voice broke into song as he began.  
  
Hmm, yeah, yeah

Baby, please try to forgive me

Stay here don't put out the glow

Hold me now don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker

You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done

I was tryin' to be someone

I played my part, kept you in the dark

Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
Send in this beautiful loneliness that's tragical

So help me I can't win this war, oh no

Touch me now don't bother if every second it makes me weaker

You can save me from the man I've become  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done

I was tryin' to be someone I played my part, kept you in the dark

Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
I'm here with my confession

Got nothing to hide no more I don't know where to start

But to show you the shape of my heart  
  
I'm lookin' back on things I've done

I never wanna play the same old part

I'll keep you in the dark

Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Lookin' back on the things I've done I was tryin' to be someone I played my part, kept you in the dark

Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done I was tryin' to be someone I played my part, kept you in the dark

Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
Show you the shape of my heart  
  
There was a still silence, then the rest of Team Urameshi applauded lightly, even Hiei ((A/n: O.O; Wow, Kuwabara must have an impressive voice)). Kuwabara nodded to his teammates, then looked back at the audience, "This is my last song, and I'd like to dedicate this last song to someone special too. She's...no longer living, but I think she knew how I felt, and this song is going to express exactly how much I miss her." He began singing again, this time, Here Without You by 3 Doors Down.  
  
A hundred days had made me older

Since the last time that I saw your pretty face

A thousand lights had made me colder

And I don't think I can look at this the same

But all the miles had separate

They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams

And tonight it's only you and me

The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello I

hear this life is overrated but I hope it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams

And tonight girl it's only you and me

Everything I know, and anywhere I go

It gets hard but it won't take away my love

And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done it get hard but it won't take away my love

I'm here without you baby

but your still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams

And tonight girl it's only you and me

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams

But tonight girl it's only you and me  
  
After Kuwabara finished his song, he went back and sat with the rest of his team. He then let out a sigh.

Kurama smiled and nodded at Kuwabara, "I believe Yukina would've enjoyed it, Kuwabara. She would have felt honored."

Kuwabara nodded.

Then, a different member of the tournament committee stepped forward. "Nice job, Kazuma. Anyway, our next singer, who is also a member of the team that won the tournament 50 years ago, is Team Urameshi's Genkai." Genkai murmured under her breath, stood up, and walked to the stage.  
She sighed and told the audience, "Unlike the other members of my team, I'd like to dedicate this first song that I will sing. It's called In the End, ((Linkin Park's song, not mine!))and I'd like to dedicate it to a long-dead friend." She took a breath, then began to sing.  
  
It starts with one.  
One thing, I don't know why,  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try,  
Keep that in mind,  
I designed this rhyme,  
To explain in due time,  
All I know,  
Time is a valuable thing,  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings,  
Watch it count down 'till the end of the day,  
The clock ticks life away,  
It's so unreal,  
You didn't look out below,  
Watch the time go right out the window,  
Trying to hold on,  
Didn't even know, I wasted it all,  
Just to watch you go,  
I kept everything inside,  
And even know I tried,  
It all fell apart,  
What it meant to be,  
Will eventually be,  
A memory of a time, when ,  
I tried so hard and got so far,  
But in the end, It doesn't even matter,  
I had to fall, To lose it all,  
But in the end, It doesn't even matter,  
  
One thing, i don't know why,  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try,  
Keep that in mind,  
I designed this rhyme,  
To remind myself How I tried so hard.  
In spite the way you were mocking me,  
Acting like i was part of your property,  
Remembering all the times you fought with me,  
I'm surprised it got so far,  
Things aren't the way they were before,  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore,  
Not that you knew me back then,  
But it all comes back to me,  
In the end.  
You kept everything inside,  
And even know i tried it all fell apart,  
What it meant to me, will,  
Eventually, be a memory of a time when,  
  
I tried so hard and got so far,  
But in the end, It doesn't even matter,  
I had to fall, To lose it all,  
But in the end, It doesn't even matter,  
  
I've put my trust in you,  
Pushed as far as I can go,  
For all this,  
There's only one thing you should know,  
  
I've put my trust in you,  
Pushed as far as i can go,  
For all this,There's only one thing you should know...  
  
I tried so hard and got so far,  
But in the end, It doesn't even matter,  
I had to fall, To lose it all,  
But in the end, It doesn't even matter  
  
Yusuke looked at Genkai, blinked and commented, "Wow, that's amazing. You'd think her voice wouldn't be so pretty when she's older, but it's not that bad." Kurama gave Genkai a nod of approval and asked her telepathically, 'I assume you were singing that to remember Toguro by?' Genkai nodded to Kurama, then looked at the audience, "This next song is for my team from 50 years ago and my present team. It's my way of saying thanks for working so hard and for being such good teammates and companions. It's called Undivided." ((Bon Jovi's, not mine.)) She then paused as the music started, then began to sing.  
  
That was my brother lost in the rubble

That was my sister lost in the crush

That was our mothers, those were our children

That was our fathers, that was each of us

A million prayers to God above

A million tears make an ocean of  
  
Chorus:

One for love One for truth One for me, one for you  
  
Where we once were divided, now we stand united

We stand as one... undivided.  
  
How many hands? How many hearts?  
How many dreams been torn apart?  
Enough, enough... the time has come to rise back up as  
  
Chorus:

One for love One for truth One for me, one for you  
  
Where we once were divided now we stand united We stand as one... undivided.  
Undivided.  
Undivided.  
  
One for love One for truth One for me, one for you

Where we once were divided, now we stand united We stand as one... undivided.  
  
There were murmurs of approval in the audience once Genkai finished, and her other teammates nodded their thanks and clapped a bit for her. She then took a breath and said, "Hold on. I've got one more, then I'll be finished. It's called A Thousand Miles. It will reflect how far I am willing to go to protect the kinship that my four teammates and I share." She then got quiet for a moment, then the music started and she broke into song.  
  
Makin' my way downtown walking fast faces pass and I'm homebound

staring blankly ahead just makin' my way I'm makin' a way through the crowd

and I need you

and I miss you

and now I wonder

if I could fall into the sky do you think time would pass me by

cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could see you ...

tonight it's always times like these when I think of you and I wonder if you ever think of me cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong livin' in your precious memory

cause I need you and I miss you and now I wonder

chorus

and I, I don't want to let you know

I, I drown in your memory I

, I don't want to let this go I, I don't ...

makin' my way downtown walking fast faces pass

and I'm homebound

staring blankly ahead just makin' my way I'm makin' my way through the crowd

and I still need you

and I still miss you

and now I wonder

chorus  
  
Once Genkai finished her last song, she put the microphone back on the stand, walked back to her teammates, and sighed, "Well, that was easy enough." The audience around them was looking stunned at Genkai. Genkai looked at them all, wearing a smirk, "What? Haven't you ever heard a woman sing before?"

Another tournament committee member stepped forward and stated, "Well, Genkai, I'm sure they have, but I think that they're stunned that your voice is still so strong and beautiful, even if your body isn't." Touya nodded in agreement with the guy.

The committee member then cleared his throat, "Everyone, our next singer shall be Team Urameshi's Hiei. I'm sure we'll get quite a treat from him. He was quite a fighter, so I'm sure he has quite a voice."

Hiei huffed and stayed sitting.

The committee member looked at Yusuke, "Tell Hiei that he has to come or you leave."

Yusuke looked at Hiei, "Come on, Hiei. It's all in good fun."

Hiei sighed, but nodded and slowly trod to the front.

Once he got on the stage, the committee member handed him the microphone, "Good luck."

Hiei smirked, "I'm only doing this so that Yusuke and the others can enjoy themselves."

He then turned to the audience, "I am going to sing, but only a few songs. Feel lucky that I agreed to this. The first one I'll sing is called Sunburn." ((Fuel's, not mine!!)) He smirked as the music came on, then gradually broke into song.  
  
The sky was dark this morning

Not a bird in the trees

And silence hung suspicious and anxious

Like a blanket covered scream

You were gone

You were not there for me

And I cursed the sky and begged the sun to

Fall all over me

This life's not for living, baby Living ain't free

If I can't find my way back to me

Let the sun fall down over me

Let the sun fall down

All my friends are searching

Quiet, desperately

Look into their eyes you'll see the faithless crying

Save me, save me, save me

What are they to feel

Who are they to be

What am I to do with, do with me, just let the sun

Fall over me

This life's not living, baby

Living ain't free

If I can't find my way back to me

Let the sun fall down over me

Let the sun fall down

'Til my eyes cry out

'Til my head is free from doubt

'Til my lungs sigh right out

'Til I'm wiser

Let the sun Fall over me

This life's not living, baby

Living ain't free

If I can't find my way back to me

Let the sun fall down

Let the sun Fall over me

This life's not living, baby

Living ain't free If I can't find my way back to me

Let the sun fall down over me

Let the sun fall down over me

Let the sun fall down over me

Let the sun fall down over me  
  
The audience clapped a bit for Hiei. Hiei nodded and told them, "I think this is actually kind of fun. It's better than just sitting around. Anyway, this next song I'll do is called May It Be." ((Enya's song!))  
  
May it be an evening star

Shines down upon you

May it be when darkness falls

Your heart will be true

You walk a lonely road

Oh! How far you are from home  
  
Chorus:  
Mornie utulie (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way

Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now  
  
May it be shadows call

Will fly away

May it be your journey on

To light the day

When the night is overcome

You may rise to find the sun  
  
Chorus  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
Hiei's teammates nodded and the audience clapped loudly for his singing. Hiei smirked and nodded, "That's not all yet. I still have a few more that I will sing. This next one is called Tourniquet." He then waited a few moments as the music started then broke into song.  
  
I tried to kill the pain

But only brought more

I lay dying, and I am pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?  
  
My God, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation  
  
Do you remember me, lost for so long?  
Will you be on the other side, or have you forgot me?  
  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?  
  
My God, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My God, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation  
  
My wounds cry for the grave, my soul cries for deliverance

Will I be denied?  
Christ, tourniquet

My suicide  
  
After Hiei sang that song, silence prevailed. Then, slowly, the audience started clapping for Hiei. They could all tell that something was not the same about him, but didn't push it by asking him.

Hiei looked at them, then said, "One more song and I'm finished. This next one has already been sung by one of my fellow teammates, but I feel that I need to sing it too." After that, a hush fell over the gathering and Hiei began singing.  
  
The Reason by Hoobastank ((A/N: again...I don't think I need to type the lyrics twice, so I'm just putting the title and artist))  
  
Finally, Hiei finished his song and the audience gave him a hearty applause. Hiei nodded, placed the microphone back on the stand, and took a seat with his teammates.

The next announcer stood up and said, "Marvelous job, Hiei. You prove that good things sometimes come in small packages." Hiei smirked, but said nothing.

The announcer then said, "And our last singer today is Team Urameshi's Kurama. I hope you all had a good time today, because I certainly did. Hearing all these fighters sing so well certainly proves that one can be good at many things. Anyway, here he comes, folks, Team Urameshi's Kurama." He set the microphone back in the stand and went to sit among the tournament committee.

Kurama went up to the stage and picked up the microphone. He sensed an unusual energy nearby that felt familiar, but tried to ignore it so that no one would panic.

"Hello, everyone. First off, I'd like to thank the new tournament committee for allowing me and my friends to come. I'm sure with planning this next Dark Tournament you have a busy schedule, so, again, thank you. Now, to singing. This first song I will sing is called Flood." He then broke into song, his alto voice adding beauty to the music.  
  
Here comes the water.  
  
All I knew and all I believed are crumbling images that no longer comfort me.  
I scramble to reach higher ground,  
some order and sanity,  
or something to comfort me.  
  
So I take what is mine,and hold what is mine,  
suffocate what is mine, and bury what's mine.  
Soon the water will come and claim what is mine.  
I must leave it behind,  
and climb to a new place now.  
  
This ground is not the rock I thought it to be.  
  
Thought I was high, and free.  
I thought I was there divine destiny.  
  
I was wrong.  
This changes everything.  
  
The water is rising up on me.  
Thought the sun would come deliver me,  
but the truth has come to punish me instead.  
  
The ground is breaking down right under me.  
Cleanse and purge me in the water.  
  
The room was filled with a roar of applause once Kurama finished his song.

Kurama closed his eyes, the loud noise bothering his sensitive ears a bit.

"Thank you," he said, "but I am not finished."

The room instantly went silent once Kurama finished saying that.  
"This next song that I will sing is called..." he paused, sensing the familiar energy getting closer to him.

"What is it, Kurama?" Yusuke stated, "finish what you were saying."

"Oh, it's called Who Wants to Live Forever," Kurama finished, then suddenly felt very nervous. What was the problem? Normally, he had no problem being around others. Maybe it was the energy he felt that was making him nervous. "Anyway, here it comes," Kurama stated, fighting back the urge to jump off the stage.  
  
There's no time for us

There's no place for us

What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us  
  
Who wants to live forever

Who wants to live forever . . . . . ?  
Oh ooo oh There's no chance for us

It's all decided for us

This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us  
  
Who wants to live forever

Who wants to live forever Ooh

Who dares to love forever

Oh oo woh, when love must die  
  
But touch my tears with your lips

Touch my world with your fingertips

And we can have forever

And we can love forever

Forever is our today  
  
Who wants to live forever

Who wants to live forever

Forever is our today

Who waits forever anyway ?  
  
Once Kurama finished this song, the room went loud again with applause.

Kurama closed his eyes, the noise created by the yelling and clapping overwhelming him.

Yusuke could tell that Kurama felt a bit overwhelmed, so he tried to silence everyone else, "Hey, be quiet! Kurama didn't come here to here you all yell. He came to sing!"

Once Yusuke said this, the whole room went silent.

Yusuke nodded, "Go ahead, Kurama."

Kurama gave Yusuke a gratuitous look, then nodded to him and said, "Thank you, Yusuke. Anyway, this next song is called Come Clean, which to me, has some personal application."

He then waited for the music, then, once it started, he broke into song.  
  
Let's go back

Back to the beginning

Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned  
  
'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect

Trying to fit a square into a circle

Was no lie I defy

CHORUS  
Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams

Let it wash away My sanity

'Cause I wanna feel the thunder I wanna scream

Let the rain fall down I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean  
  
I'm shedding shedding every color

Trying to find a pigment of truth

Beneath my skin  
  
'Cause different

Doesn't feel so different

And going out is better

Then always staying in

Feel the wind  
  
CHORUS  
  
I'm coming clean Let the rain fall Let the rain fall I'm coming clean  
  
CHORUS  
  
Let's go back Back to the beginning  
  
Once more, the room erupted with applause and Kurama, overwhelmed by the noise, didn't hear Hiei's warning that Karasu was hiding just behind the curtain behind him, as if waiting to strike.

Kurama looked at Hiei curiously, he could tell that Hiei was trying to tell him something, but couldn't hear what because of all the commotion. He shrugged, hushed the audience, and told them, "My last song for today, and the last song for my team's individual karaoke is called The Rose. I picked it for, hopefully obvious, reasons." He then heard the music start, and gulped, suddenly feeling nervous again. He then broke into song.  
  
Some say love, it is a river

That drowns the tender reed.

Some say love, it is a razor

That leaves your soul to bleed.  
Some say love, it is a hunger,  
an endless aching need.  
I say love, it is a flower, and you, it's only seed.  
  
It's the heart, afraid of breaking that never learns to dance.  
It's the dream, afraid of waking,  
that never takes the chance.  
It's the one who won't be taken,  
who cannot seem to give,  
and the soul, afraid of dyin' that never learns to live.  
  
Kurama paused in the middle of the song, sensing Karasu about to attack him, but, feeling strangely confident, he then continued, though his voice shook a little with nerves.  
  
When the night has been too lonely,  
And the road has been too long.  
And you think that love is only,  
for the lucky and the strong,  
just remember....  
  
Kurama got cut off by an explosion, which was heard from behind him. He had gotten blown up by Karasu in his back, but, determined to finish the song, he continued.  
  
In the winter, far beneath the bitter snow Lies a seed that with the sun's love, in the spring, becomes..../boom, wince, blood flows down his shirt/  
The rose.  
  
Once Kurama finished his song, he collapsed on the stage, blood now covering the back and front of his shirt.

Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Genkai all immediately rushed to the stage to help Kurama.

"What the-? Hey, guys, something's going on here," Yusuke stated to the audience as he felt Karasu's energy signature, "you all get the heck out of here. We'll take care of this."

Touya smirked and told Yusuke, "I want to stay and help out. No getting rid of me."

Jin nodded, "Yah, me too."

Yusuke nodded, "You guys can stay and help, but be careful."

The new tournament committee, sensing that their lives were in jeopardy, immediately left the room. The non-fighters (A/n: audience members from the last Dark Tournament that survived.) followed the new tournament committee swiftly.

Once the new tournament committee and the non-fighters evacuated, Yusuke helped Kurama to his feet, "Can you walk?"

Kurama looked at Yusuke and nodded, "With help, yes."

Hiei saw Karasu plant a bomb on the stage, "Everyone off the stage, now."

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Genkai all gave Hiei a questioning look, but nodded.

Yusuke helped Kurama off the stage and to a seat near the back of the room.

Kuwabara followed Yusuke.

Genkai briskly followed the two boys.

Hiei got ahead of them all and stood in the doorway.

A few moments later, the stage blew up, creating quite an explosion, and quite a bright flash.

Team Urameshi covered their eyes, and once the light faded, Karasu could be plainly seen standing near it.

"What?! How can that be? He's supposed to be dead!" Yusuke said, then growled low in his throat.

Karasu laughed when he heard Yusuke's outburst, "Really, Yusuke, did you think that was the last you would ever see of me? Well, you were wrong." He then picked up a piece of rubble from the stage, nearly the size of Kuwabara's palm, and threw it at Yusuke.

Yusuke got hit in the forehead with the piece of rubble, and it hit him with surprising force.

He staggered backwards, feeling dizzy, then fell to his knees, blood starting to pour from the wound created by the rock.

Hiei growled at Karasu, "What are you trying to do?"

Karasu smirked, "What do you think I'm trying to do?"

He then looked at the badly injured Kurama and smiled, "Good to see you again, Kurama."

Kurama glared, and with a slight wince, replied, "I can't say the same. How are you alive?"

Karasu laughed, "Let's just say that I threatened your little boss and leave it at that, shall we?"

Kurama stood up, somewhat shakily, and glared at Karasu, "How dare you threaten Koenma! You do realize that your punishment will be most painful for doing that, I hope. Of course.../wince/... it will be nothing..." He then fell to his knees, blood loss weakening him.

Karasu smirked, "Really, Kurama? I'd like to see you try."

He then turned to Genkai and told her, "Oh, it's the renowned Genkai. How nice. 1 of my bombs ought to be able to put you out of commission for a while."

He then made a small bomb and threw it at Genkai. She barely dodged it and her arm was caught in the resulting explosion when it impacted with the wall.

She fought back a cry and fell to the ground, blood flowing from the wound that Karasu caused.

Yusuke glared darkly at Karasu. He had just assaulted his teacher and one of his friends. He couldn't put up with it any longer. His Spirit Energy began to rise, along with his anger, "Hey...Karasu. Why not pick on someone of equal strength, hmm?"

Kurama looked up at Yusuke and weakly told him, "Yusuke...you mustn't. Let me deal with him. I killed him before.../stands up shakily/ let me finish the job."

Yusuke looked at Kurama and smiled, "I know you mean well, Kurama, but I can handle it."

Karasu smirked, "Oh, really, Yusuke? Care to try THIS on for size?" He threw a few sticks of dynamite that he created at Yusuke.

Yusuke blinked and created a barrier around himself and his teammates using his Spirit Energy.

The dynamite impacted with the shield and created an explosion, as well as a blinding flash.

A moment later, Yusuke's barrier failed, as he was weakened by the blast.

Kurama gulped, in fear for Yusuke and the rest of his team.

Karasu laughed, "See, Yusuke, you're not really as strong as you thought." He simply kicked Yusuke in the side and he fell over, holding where Karasu had kicked him.

Yusuke got a cold gleam in his eye and his Spirit Energy began to rise again, "I'd rather die than seeing any of these guys hurt. It's because of them that I've made it this far. If Kuwabara and the rest of these guys hadn't helped Kuwabara feign his death last year, I probably wouldn't have been able to reach my full power."

Karasu clapped, then smirked, "Marvelous speech, Yusuke, but that's all it is. Words, nothing more."

Yusuke smirked, "Oh, sick of words? Then hear comes the action!" He charged at Karasu with a fist supercharged with some of his Spirit Energy. He hit Karasu smack in the jaw, sending the explosive demon flying into a nearby wall.

Kurama nodded, "Nicely...done...Yusuke." He then fainted.

Yusuke noticed Kurama faint and walked to him, "Hey, come on. We gotta get you out of here." He shook Kurama to try and wake him, but to no avail. Kurama was out cold.

Karasu got up from the wall and took the opportunity that presented itself. As Yusuke was bent next to Kurama's unconscious form, he threw a bomb at Yusuke's exposed back.

Yusuke sensed the blast coming, but too late. He got wounded severely in the back by the blast and was knocked unconscious, blood running down the back of his shirt.

Kuwabara grimaced angrily at Karasu, "That's enough, vampire freak! Rei Ken! (Spirit Sword!)"

Karasu merely laughed at Kuwabara, "Do you think you'll fare any better than they did?" He said, looking pointedly at the unconscious Kurama and Yusuke.

Kuwabara only looked angrier and his Spirit Sword grew into the Dimension Sword.

Karasu looked stunned. Where had this simple human acquired such power? The last time he had encountered this human, he barely had any power. Apparently, he had acquired some, but from where?

Kuwabara whined, "What're you waiting for? Let's go."

Karasu laughed, "If you want to end your life so badly, attack me."

Kuwabara ran at Karasu with the Dimension Sword, catching the demon while he was still off-guard from his surprise at Kuwabara's power.

Karasu couldn't defend and got sliced cleanly in two by Kuwabara's sword.

Kuwabara spit on the demon's halved body and told the demon, "That was for my friends."

Hiei smirked at Kuwabara, "Hn, apparently, your not totally useless."

Kuwabara looked at Hiei, "Oh yeah? And what did you do this whole time, shrimp?"

Hiei looked at the ground and said nothing. Kuwabara was right. Indeed, he had done nothing to help Kurama or Yusuke, and he didn't regret it.

Kurama started coming around and winced a little, still feeling pain in his wounds.

Hiei nodded to Kurama, and, not being able to find any reason to be rude to the kitsune, he merely asked, "How are you doing, Kurama?"

Kurama shrugged, "I've certainly been better." He looked over at Yusuke's unconscious form, "I hope Yusuke will be all right. He may have a demon heritage, but...he still has a human body. I'm surprised I survived. Karasu apparently has..../looks over at Karasu's body/ or had, a lot of power. I wonder where he got it from?"

Kuwabara shrugged, "Does it matter? He's dead now. He can't hurt anyone else."

Genkai walked over slowly from the other side of the room, "You all right, Kurama?" She asked, ignoring her own wound. She then looked at Yusuke's unconscious form, "Hm, apparently Yusuke underestimated his opponent. What I wouldn't give for a successor with a brain."

Kurama, about to lose consciousness, responded, "I'll be fine, Genkai. I just need some rest."

Genkai looked at Kurama strangely, but nodded, feeling no reason to argue with the kitsune.

Kurama chuckled lightly at the look Genkai gave him and at her last statement about Yusuke, then lost consciousness.

Kuwabara sighed, "Shrimp, you can help me with these guys, since you didn't help any other way."

Hiei smirked, "You can't tell me what to do, but, luckily for you, I was planning on helping anyway. There's nothing else for me to do around here."

Kuwabara crossed his arms over his chest, not liking Hiei's last statement, but nodded and picked Yusuke up off the floor.

Hiei got the unconscious Kurama to a halfway-standing (Kurama is about 1 ft taller than him....) position and turned to Genkai, "Lead the way, hag. The clown and I are right behind you."

Genkai nodded and led Hiei and Kuwabara back to Yusuke's and Kurama's rooms.

After putting Kurama in his room, Hiei left Kurama to his own devices.

After Kuwabara put Yusuke in his room, he went to Genkai and asked her, "Ma'am, d'you think they'd let Yukina come, since we're in need of a healer?"

Genkai looked up at Kuwabara, "You mean the Tournament Committee? I think they would if they heard about how Kurama and Yusuke got hurt. You should really ask Koenma to be sure."

Kuwabara nodded, then yawned, feeling tired from the battle with Karasu, "I will tomorrow. I'm kinda tired right now. I'm gonna grab me some rest then ask Urameshi if I can borrow his briefcase thing to ask Koenma."

Kuwabara went to his room and went to bed.

After Genkai tended her own wound (A/N: not as bad as Yusuke's or Kurama's wounds, so, why not?), she shut off the light in her room and went to sleep.  
-------------------------------------End of Chapter 3-----------------------------------------  
A/n: So, how was it? I know it was really looonnnggg, but it had to be to have all the song requests! Anyway, next chapter, be prepared for Team Urameshi duets and for them to sing as a group! Hmm...that's if I can get Kuwabara and Hiei on stage with each other without fighting...lol.


	4. Partial Recovery and Team Urameshi's Due...

Chapter 4

Recovery and Team Urameshi Duets

The next morning, Kuwabara woke up and went into Yusuke's room. He shook the Spirit Detective awake.

Yusuke moaned, but woke up, "What do ya want, Kuwabara?" He sat up slowly, so as not to dizzy himself. His wound was still there.

Kuwabara asked, "Could I use your briefcase thing to ask Koenma somethin'?"

Yusuke nodded, "Sure." He then winced, a new sensation of pain traveling down his back from the wound Karasu gave him.

Kuwabara replied, "Thanks. Where do you keep it?"

Yusuke responded, a hand on his back, "Oh, it's in the closet over there." He then pointed to a coat closet next to the door.

Kuwabara opened the closet, got Yusuke's briefcase thing out, and then went back to his room to talk to Koenma.

Meanwhile, Kurama stirred in his room, but didn't have strength to sit up.

Hiei had been awake for a while, and decided that he wanted to check on Kurama, as their team was scheduled to sing as a group in the Karaoke today.

Once he got to Kurama's room, Hiei walked in and asked him, "How do you feel, fox?"

Kurama turned his head slightly to look at Hiei, "Oh, hello, Hiei. I'm feeling better than I was yesterday, but I am not at my best."

Genkai walked in a moment later, her pinkish gray hair a bit messed up from bed head, and "So, maybe you shouldn't be in the Karaoke today, Kurama. We can't have you passing out in the middle of it like you almost did yesterday."

Kurama looked at Genkai, "I can handle it, Genkai. Besides, Yusuke is scheduled to sing with me, as is Hiei."

A moment later, Kuwabara walked in, "Hey, Kurama. How ya doing?"

Kurama shrugged, "As well as can be expected, considering yesterday." He then winced, his wounds still aching.

Genkai pulled some bandages from a backpack under Kurama's bed, "Here, let me bandage you up at least, Kurama. I may not have the strength to heal you, but I can at least get you bandaged."

Kurama nodded, "Much obliged, Master Genkai." He took off his bloodied shirt from the other day and set it on the table next to his bed.

Genkai replied, "No problem, Kurama." She then wiped excess blood from Kurama. She bandaged Kurama's torso, then put the extra bandages away.

She then turned to Kuwabara, "So, what did Koenma have to say?"

Kuwabara answered, "He said that the committee would be okay with it, and that he would make sure they were in person."

Kurama nodded, "The committee would be okay with...what?"  
Genkai responded, "Yukina coming and healing you and Yusuke."

Hiei told Genkai, "She won't make it. She's dead, remember?" He said this with a bit more attitude than usual.

Kuwabara asked, "Oh, that's right. Well, what're we gonna do? We're scheduled to sing as a group. We can't have Urameshi and Kurama pass out in the middle of it."

Kurama sighed, "As I said, I can handle it."

Hiei smirked, "You nearly passed out yesterday in the middle of your song. How do we know the same won't happen today?"

Kurama looked at Hiei, "I won't, Hiei. I'm feeling a bit stronger."  
Kuwabara added, "A bit, but is it enough to sing on?"

Kurama replied, "I think so."

Genkai told Kurama, "Well, don't overexert yourself, is all I have to say."

Kurama gave Genkai a slight smile and responded, "Don't worry. I won't. Kuwabara, would you grab me a clean shirt from that bag over there, please?"

Kuwabara nodded, "Sure." He went over to Kurama's duffle, took out a white T-shirt, then tossed it to Kurama.

Kurama caught it, and put it on, "Well, shall we go see Yusuke then?"

With that, Kuwabara and everyone else gave a nod. Kuwabara then helped Kurama to his feet and everyone went to Yusuke's room.

Yusuke told them, "Hey, guys. Last I checked, I didn't schedule a party in my room."

Kuwabara asked Yusuke, "Did you forget that we are supposed to sing duets and as a group today, Urameshi? Are you and Kurama even strong enough to...?"  
Kurama cut Kuwabara off with a look, "I'm fine to sing in the Karaoke, Kuwabara. I believe that Yusuke is too?"  
Yusuke nodded, "Yeah, I'm game to sing, but not fight. No way in heck could I fight anything right now. I can barely even stand."

Hiei smirked, "That's what you get for not watching your back, detective."

Yusuke gave Hiei a glare, "Who asked you, shorty?"

Hiei replied, "No one. I am just stating a fact."

Yusuke sighed, "Let's get this karaoke thing done so I can get back to bed."

Genkai gave a nod, "Need some help, Yusuke? I can be a support if you need it."

Yusuke nodded, "Yeah. Thanks, Grandma."

Genkai responded, "No problem, Yusuke." She then helped Yusuke to his feet.

"Well, no sense standing around; we've got a crowd waiting for us," Kurama told everyone.

The rest of the team gave a collective nod.

"Just one question," Hiei stated.

"What's that, Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"Where will they have the Karaoke since the stage was destroyed?" Hiei inquired.

"I'm sure they've found another place, Hiei. Otherwise, they would have postponed it," Kurama answered.

Touya came running up the stairs and burst into Yusuke's room, "Sorry for disturbing you guys, but I just found out that they're going to have the karaoke in a spare guest room since the stage was destroyed."

Kurama nodded, "All right. Thank you, Touya. See you in a little bit."

Touya replied, "No problem." He then walked out of the room and went to where they were having the karaoke.

Yusuke asked, "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go."

With that, Team Urameshi left Yusuke's room and went to where they were having the karaoke.

The tournament committee sent a member forward who asked, "Team Urameshi, are you still up for the karaoke, considering what happened yesterday?"

Yusuke replied, "Yeah, we're still up for it."

The member nodded and said, "Very well. Now then, the first duet for you all is Yusuke Urameshi and Genkai. Good luck to you." With that, he sat down.

Genkai helped Yusuke up and they walked to the front of the room.

"Well, you sure you can handle it, Yusuke?" Genkai asked, concerned for her pupil.

Yusuke yawned, then answered, "Yeah, sure, no problem."

Genkai nodded, "All right, Yusuke. I'll introduce our song, then." She then turned to the audience, "Hello everyone. I hope you all had a good break. Anyway, Yusuke and I are going to sing the song Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne. It's sort of a memento to Toguro." Yusuke began the song.

He was a boy; she was a girl

Can I make it any more obvious?

Genkai: He was a punk; she did ballet

What more can I say?

Yusuke: He wanted her; she'd never tell

Genkai: Secretly, she wanted him as well

But all of their friends stuck up their nose

Both: And they had a problem with his pet clothes

Both: He was a skater boy

She said, "See ya later, boy."

He wasn't good enough for her

She had a pretty face, but her head was off in space

She needed to come back down to earth

Yusuke: Five days from now

Genkai: She sits at home; feeding the baby she's all alone

She turns on TV; guess who she's sees

Yusuke: Skater boy rocking up MTV

Genkai: She calls up her friends; they all ready know

And they've all got tickets to see his show

She tags along and stands in the crowd; looks up at the man that she turned down

Both: He was a skater boy

She said, "See ya later, boy."

He wasn't good enough for her

Yusuke: Now he's a superstar; she's living on his guitar

Does your pretty face reward his word?

Both: He was a skater boy

She said, "See ya later, boy."

He wasn't good enough for her

Yusuke: Now he's a superstar; she's living on his guitar

Genkai: For his pretty face, she wrote his word.

Yusuke: Sorry girl, but you missed out

Let's have a look at boys right now

Genkai: We are more than just good friends

And this is how the story ends.

Too bad that you couldn't see

See the man that boy could be

Yusuke: There is more than meets the eye

Genkai: I see the soul that is inside

Genkai: He's just a boy and I'm just a girl

Can I make it any more obvious?

We are in love; haven't you heard?

How we rock each other's world?

Genkai: I'm with the skater boy

I said, "See ya later, boy. I'll be backstage after the show. I'll be at our studio, singing the song we wrote, about a girl he used to know."

I'm with the skater boy

I said, "See ya later, boy. I'll be backstage after the show. I'll be at our studio, singing the song we wrote, about a girl he used to know."

After the duo finished their song, Genkai helped Yusuke back to his seat and the room erupted with applause.

A moment later, Juri stepped forward, "Okay, nice job, Yusuke and Genkai. Anyway, our next singers from Team Urameshi are Yusuke Urameshi and Kurama. You two sure you're strong enough to stand up here on your own?"

Kurama blanched at Juri, "I'm fine. I'll manage." He then shakily stood, with Kuwabara's help, and walked to the front of the room.

After Kurama was there, he nodded to Kuwabara to indicate to him that he didn't need his help anymore; or so he thought.

So, Kuwabara sat down at a table that had been set up near the front of the room, should Kurama need him again.

A moment later, Genkai walked up with Yusuke leaning on her shoulders, "You sure you're strong enough, Yusuke? You were leaning on me for most of the last song."

Yusuke blanched, "Look, even if I have to use every last ounce of Spirit Energy I have, I will sing in this thing."

Genkai blinked and replied, "All right. Well, I'm going to sit with Kuwabara, should you need anything."

Once Yusuke was standing next to Kurama, Genkai took a seat next to Kuwabara and watched Yusuke.

Yusuke almost instantly felt like he would fall over, but he used his Spirit Energy as a rebunnel and used it to keep him standing, "So, Kurama, you ready?"

Kurama, able to sense that Yusuke was burning a lot of Spirit Energy just to stand, nodded, also using a little of his own Spirit Energy to keep himself standing, "Yes, I'm ready, Yusuke."

With that, Yusuke gave a nod and turned to the audience, "I'm sure you're all surprised that we're still standing, considering yesterday. Anyway, we're gonna go ahead and sing while we still have Spirit Energy. We will sing the song Friends are Friends Forever by Michael W. Smith." With this, Kurama began to sing.

Packing up the dreams God planted

In the fertile soil of you

Yusuke: I can't believe the hopes he's granted

Means a chapter in your life is too

Kurama: But we'll keep you close as always,

It won't even seem you've gone

Cause our hearts in big and small ways

Will keep the love that keeps us strong

Chorus

Both: And friends are friends forever

If the Lord's the lord of them

And a friend will not say never

Cause the welcome will not end

Though it's hard to let you go

In the father's hand we know

That a lifetime's not too long

To live as friends

Yusuke: And with the faith and love God's given

Springing from the hope we know

We will pray the joy you'll live in

Kurama: Is the strength that now you show

Yusuke: But we'll keep you close as always,

It won't even seem you've gone

Cause our hearts in big and small ways

Will keep the love that keeps us strong

Chorus 2x- Both

Kurama: To live as friends

Yusuke: To live as friends

Kurama: Though it's hard to let you go

In the Father's hands we know

That a lifetime's not too long

Yusuke: No, a lifetime's not too long

To live as friends

Once the song was finished, there was a roar of applause and Kurama and Yusuke both swayed, their Spirit Energy nearly spent and their legs starting to give way.

Thankfully, Kuwabara and Genkai got to them before they fell and supported them.

"Nice job, Urameshi. You too, Kurama," Kuwabara commented.

Yusuke smiled, "Thanks, Kuwabara." He was then walked back to his seat with Genkai supporting him.

Kuwabara took Kurama back to his seat and set him down. He then took his seat.

A minute later, Kotoh (A/n: I...think that's how you spell it....?) walked up and told Yusuke, "You're not quite finished, Yusuke, so don't get comfortable. Next, we have you singing with Hiei."

Yusuke sighed in annoyance, then yawned, "Man, I'm exhausted. Don't I even get a little break?"

Kotoh smiled at Yusuke and replied, "On a lighter note, Yusuke, this is your next to last one. After this, just the one with Kuwabara then you're done."

Yusuke let out a sigh of relief, "Well, that's good. Anyway, ready, Hiei?"  
Hiei nodded, "Ready when you are, Detective. I shall be your support on-stage if you need it."

Yusuke blinked, "Wow, thanks Hiei. Wasn't expecting that."

Hiei shrugged, "It's the least I can do. No one deserves to die by Karasu's hand. You and Kurama least of all."

Yusuke gave a nod, then he and Hiei walked to the front of the room, Hiei acting as a sort-of support for Yusuke. (A/N: There is a BIT of a height difference. XD)

Once they got up there, Kotoh sat down to listen to them sing.

Yusuke looked at Hiei, "You sure you don't mind doing this, Hiei?"

Hiei nodded, "Quite sure. And be happy with it, otherwise, I'll let you fall."

Yusuke sweatdropped, "Okay. Anyway, I'm gonna announce us." With that and a little help from Hiei, he took a step forward and told the audience, "All right, Hiei and I are gonna sing It's My Life by Bon Jovi." He then began to sing:

This is a song for the broken-hearted

A silent wail for the faith departed

I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd

You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud

Chorus-Both Hiei and Yusuke:

It's my life

It's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

I just wanna live without the lies

It's my life

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said, I did it my way

I just wanna live without the lie

It's my life

Hiei: This is for the ones who stood their ground

For Tommy and Jean who never back down

Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake

Looking in and look you gotta pick your own breaks

Chorus- Both

(Musical intermission)- neither

Hiei: They stand taller when they're knocking you down

Yusuke: Don't take no break; just don't back down

Hiei: It's my life

It's now or never

Yusuke: Cause I ain't gonna live forever

I just wanna live without the lie

Hiei: It's my life

Yusuke: My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said, I did it my way

I just wanna live without the lie

Hiei: It's my life

Yusuke: Yeah, it's now or never

Hiei: I ain't gonna live forever

I just wanna live without the lie

Yusuke: It's my life

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said, I did it my way

Hiei: I just wanna live without the lie

Yusuke: It's my life

Once they finished, applause erupted and Yusuke and Hiei both nodded. Yusuke swayed a bit, but Hiei kept him from falling, "You still have one more to do, Yusuke. However, Kuwabara is singing with you, so he will be able to hold you up."

Yusuke nodded, "Great, thanks Hiei."

With that, Hiei walked back to the rest of the team, with Yusuke leaning heavily on one of his shoulders.

Kotoh then got up, "okay, folks. Our next duet, and the last one that Yusuke will be singing, is with Kuwabara. You two coming?"

Kuwabara took Yusuke from Hiei and put an arm underneath Yusuke's shoulders, "Hey, be patient missy. Urameshi got hurt bad yesterday, ya know." He then put one of Yusuke's arms around his shoulders.

Kotoh shifted uncomfortably, "Oh, right. Well, take your time then. No rush."

Once Kotoh was finished talking, Kuwabara started walking to the front of the room.

Once he got there, he turned to Yusuke, "You sure about this, Urameshi? You look like you're about to pass out."

Yusuke smirked, "I'll be fine. You just announce us."

Kotoh took a seat to listen to them.

Kuwabara then said, "Urameshi and I are gonna sing Another One Bites the Dust. It's appropriate I think, considering how we won last year and had to beat so many demons. They really bit the dust. Anyway, here we go." With that, he looked at Yusuke and nodded, as he had planned for Yusuke. Yusuke nodded and started to sing:

Ooh, let's go  
Steve walks warily down the street  
With the brim pulled way down low  
Kuwabara: Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet  
Machine guns ready to go  
  
Yusuke: Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this  
Are you hangin' on the edge of your seat  
Kuwabara: Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
To the sound of the beat - yeah  
  
Chorus-Both:

Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust, eh  
Hey, I'm gonna get you too  
Another one bites the dust  
  
Yusuke: How do you think I'm going to get along  
Without you when you're gone  
You took me for everything that I had  
And kicked me out on my own  
  
Kuwabara: Are you happy ? Are you satisfied ?  
How long can you stand the heat  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
To the sound of the beat  
Look out  
  
Chorus- Both

Yusuke: Hey  
Kuwabara: Oh take it  
Bites the dust - bite the dust hey  
Yusuke: Hey  
Kuwabara: Another one bites the dust  
Yusuke: Another one bites the dust, ow  
Kuwabara: Another one bites the dust, hey hey  
Yusuke: Another one bites the dust, heeey  
Both: Ooh show down  
  
Kuwabara: There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a man  
And bring him to the ground 

Yusuke: You can beat him  
Kuwabara: You can cheat him  
Both: You can treat him bad and leave him  
When he's down, yeah  
Yusuke: But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you  
I'm standing on my own two feet  
Kuwabara: Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
Repeating to the sound of the beat  
Oh yeah  
  
Yusuke: Another one bites the dust  
Kuwabara: Another one bites the dust  
Both: And another one gone and another one gone  
Yusuke: Another one bites the dust, yeah  
Kuwabara: Hey, I'm gonna get you too  
Yusuke: Another one bites the dust  
Kuwabara: Shoot out  
Yusuke: Hey, alright

With that, the two were finished and Yusuke nearly passed out. Kuwabara kept Yusuke awake by tapping him on the arm, "Hey, no sleepin' yet, Urameshi. At least wait till not everyone's lookin' at you."

Yusuke nodded, then gave a light yawn, "Right, Kuwabara. Thanks."

With that, the two walked back to the table, Kuwabara supporting Yusuke the whole way.

Kotoh nodded, "Nicely done boys. Anyway, next Kurama and Hiei will be singing. Would you two please come forward?"

Kurama sighed, "Well, Hiei, shall we?"

Hiei shrugged, "If you feel up to it."

Kurama smirked, "I'm up to it. Let's go."

Then, once Kuwabara set Yusuke in a chair, he helped Kurama to his feet and to the front of the room.

Hiei gave Kuwabara a nod, indicating that he would be Kurama's crutch.

Kuwabara nodded back and walked back to the rest of the team.

Hiei smirked, "So you do you want to tell them what we are to sing or should I?"

Kurama shrugged, "It doesn't matter. I will." He then stepped forward and cleared his throat, "Excuse me please. Thank you. Hiei and I will be singing Flash of the Blade by Iron Maiden." He turned to Hiei and nodded, indicating that he was ready for Hiei to start. So, Hiei broke into song:

Hiei: As a young boy chasing dragons with your wooden sword so mighty,  
You're St. George or you're David and you always killed the beast.  
Kurama: Times change very quickly,  
and you had to grow up early,  
Hiei: A house in smoking ruins and the bodies at your feet.  
  
CHORUS- Both  
You'll die as you lived  
In a flash of the blade,  
In a corner forgotten by no one.  
You lived for the touch  
For the feel of the steel  
One man, and his honor.  
  
Kurama: The smell of resined leather  
Hiei: The steely iron mask  
As you cut and thrust and parried at the fencing master's call.  
Kurama: He taught you all he knew  
Hiei: To fear no mortal man  
and now you'll wreak your vengeance in the  
Kurama: Screams of evil men.

Once they were finished, the room erupted in applause and yells. Kurama closed his eyes, his sensitive ears bothered by all the noise.

Hiei growled, "Shut up!"

The room grew instantly silent.

Hiei smirked, "Guess they know better than to anger me, hey, Kurama?"

Kurama nodded, "I think so yes. Well, anyway, let's go and join our teammates shall we?"

So, Hiei helped Kurama back to the table that Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Genkai were sitting at.

Juri stood up, "Very good job, guys! You should consider singing as a profession."

Kurama smirked, "Thank you. Anyway, get on with it."

Juri blinked, "Oh right. Uhm, next we have Kurama singing again, this time with Genkai."

Kurama sighed, "All right." He got to his feet again, with Kuwabara's help, then walked to the front.

Once they were at the front of the room, Genkai acted as a crutch for Kurama and Kuwabara went back to his seat.

Genkai looked at Kurama, "I'm not surprised you have another one. You have many fans, so it would seem."

Kurama nodded, "Indeed, Genkai. Anyway, shall I announce us or will you?"

Genkai shook her head, "I'll announce us. Save what little strength you have to stand there."

Kurama gave Genkai a nod.

Genkai then cleared her throat, "Now then, Kurama and I will be singing the song called Seasons in the Sun by Terry Jacks. It's kind of a memento to friends that we've both lost." With that she started to sing:

Goodbye to you, my trusted friend

We've known each other since we were 9 or 10

Kurama: Together we've climbed hills and trees

Learned of love and ABC's

Skinned our hearts and our knees

Kurama: Goodbye my friend

It's hard to die

When all the birds are singing in the sky

Now that the spring is in the air

Genkai: Pretty girls are everywhere

Think of me and I'll be there

Chorus- Both:

We had joy

We had fun

We had seasons in the sun

But the hills that we climbed

Were just seasons out of time

Kurama: Goodbye, papa please pray for me

I was the black sheep of the family

Genkai: You tried to teach me right from wrong

Too much wine and too much song

Wonder how I got along

Genkai: Goodbye papa

It's hard to die

When all the birds are singing in the sky

Now that the spring is in the air

Little children everywhere

When you see them, I'll be there

Chorus 2x- Both

Genkai: Goodbye Michelle, my little one

You gave me love and helped me find the sun

Kurama: Every time that I was down

You would always come around and get my feet back on the ground

Kurama: Goodbye Michelle

It's hard to die

Genkai: When all the birds are singing in the sky

Now that the spring is in the air

Kurama: With the flowers everywhere, I wish that we could both be there

Genkai: We had joy

We had fun

Kurama: We had seasons in the sun

But the stars we could reach were just starfish on the beach

Kurama: We had joy

We had fun

Genkai: We had seasons in the sun

But the stars we could reach were just starfish on the beach

Genkai: We had joy

We had fun

Kurama: But the wine and the song like the seasons have all gone

After that, there was light applause, and Genkai and Kurama walked back to their teammates.

Yusuke had fallen asleep.

Kuwabara shrugged, "Sorry, ma'am. Couldn't keep him up."

Genkai returned the shrug, "Don't worry about it, Kuwabara, he's hurt; he needs his rest," she then turned to Kurama, "you did admirably. You look very exhausted though."

Kurama gave a slight yawn, then replied, "I can do one more song. That's it though."

Kotoh then walked up to the front, "Ok, Kurama, you have one more to sing, then you're finished. You have to sing one with Kuwabara now."

Kurama sighed, but nodded.

Kuwabara helped Kurama to his feet, provided support, and walked to the front with Kurama.

Kotoh then promptly sat down to listen to these two sing.

Kurama turned to Kuwabara, "Thank you for your help."

Kuwabara nodded, "No problem. Ummm...what was it we were gonna sing again?"

Kurama sighed, "Don't worry about it, Kuwabara. I'll announce us."

Kuwabara blinked, "You sure you wanna do that?"

Kurama nodded, "Yes." He then stepped forward, "Kuwabara and I shall be singing Wonderful World. He wants to sing it as a memento for his lost lover."

Kuwabara smiled, "Thanks, Kurama."

Kurama smiled back, "No problem."

Kuwabara then broke into song:

Don't know much about history,  
don't know much biology.  
Don't know much about a science book,  
don't know much about the french I took.  
But I do know that I love you,  
and I know that if you love me, too,  
Kurama: what a wonderful world this would be.

Kuwabara: Don't know much about geography,  
don't know much trigonometry.  
Don't know much about algebra,  
don't know what a slide rule is for.  
But I know that one and one is two,  
and if this one could be with you,  
Kurama: what a wonderful world this would be.

Kuwabara: I don't claim to be an 'A' student,  
but I'm tryin' to be.  
Kurama: For maybe by being an 'A'-student, baby,  
Kuwabara: I can win your love for me.

Kuwabara: Don't know much about history,  
don't know much biology.  
Don't know much about a science book,  
don't know much about the french I took.  
But I do know that I love you,  
and I know that if you love me, too,  
Kurama: what a wonderful world this would be.

There was then a light applause and Kurama and Kuwabara went and sat down with their team.

Kotoh stood up, smiling, "Once again, Team Urameshi proves that they are made of not only muscle, but also nice voices. Anyway, last but not least, we have Hiei and Genkai singing. This should be good."

With that, Kotoh sat down, to let Genkai and Hiei come up to sing.

Hiei and Genkai both stood.

They then walked to the front.

Genkai turned to Hiei, "So, I suppose you want me to announce us."

Hiei smirked, "What do you think, hag?"

Genkai sighed, "I don't have time for your attitude, but you want me to announce." She then turned to the audience, "Hiei and I will sing the song called Inner Strength by Hillary Duff. It will prove that just because we may look tiny and puny, we do have strength in us."

The audience gave a light laugh at this, knowing that they had proven their strength numerous times.

Genkai smirked back at them, then turned to Hiei and nodded, indicating that she was ready.

Hiei nodded back, then broke into song:

Gotta find your inner strength  
If you can't then just throw life away  
Gotta learn to rely on you  
  
Genkai: Beauty, strength, and wisdom, too  
You're beautiful inside and out  
Hiei: Lead a great life without a doubt  
Genkai: Don't need a man to make things fair  
'Cuz more than likely he won't be there  
Listen girl, gotta know it's true  
Both: In the end all you've got is you

Once the song was finished, there was a roar of applause, mostly for Hiei.

Hiei smirked, but said nothing.

Hiei and Genkai started for their seats, but then Kotoh stood in their way, "Where do you two think you're going? Your whole team has to sing together now since you're finished with your duets."

Genkai sighed, but nodded and turned to Kuwabara, "Get Kurama and Yusuke up here, Kuwabara. You too, Hiei."

There was a nod from the two.

Hiei managed to wake Yusuke and helped him to the front.

Kuwabara took Kurama and walked to the front.

Hiei and Kuwabara stood on opposite sides of the stage, each supporting a wounded team member.

Now that all of Team Urameshi was up front, Kotoh nodded to them and sat back down.

Yusuke looked at his teammates, "So, got any ideas for what to sing?"

Kurama nodded, "I know a good one. It's called Smile Bomb. I kind of like it, actually. Nice one."

Yusuke nodded, "I'm game for it. How about you guys?"

Hiei, Genkai, and Kuwabara all gave a nod.

Yusuke replied, "Great, then I'll announce us, since I am the captain." He turned to the audience, "okay, first off we're singing a song called Smile Bomb."

With that he turned to Kurama and nodded.

Kurama gave a nod back and began to sing:

Running in a crowd

In a faceless town

I need to feel the touch of a friend

Yusuke: In the countryside I wander far and wide

The isolation gets me again

Hiei: I don't know where to go

When I feel like crying, oh my

It's time to open myself; do something new

Yusuke: I wanna stop-- and grow up a bit

Kuwabara: Then suddenly my power and confidence start swelling up

Magically erupt

And it's all because of kindness that I feel

From people I don't even know

Genkai: Then suddenly my intuition and wisdom grow

And then I know

That most of all I sense compassions wield

Into strangers wherever I go

All: Thank you for waking me up!

There was a loud roar of applause.

Team Urameshi gave a collective nod.

Yusuke then turned back to his teammates, "So, what're we singing next?"

Hiei replied, "To close it out, let's sing We Are the Champions. After all, we were the champions of the Dark Tournament."

Yusuke nodded, "Very appropriate, Hiei. Thanks."

With that, he turned to the audience, "Well, it's been decided. Our last song will be the song We Are the Champions by Queen. Hope you all enjoyed everything, cause I'm certainly ready to be finished." He then broke into song:

I've paid my dues  
Time after time  
Kurama: I've done my sentence  
Kuwabara: But committed no crime  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand  
Hiei: Kicked in my face  
Genkai: But I've come through  
  
Yusuke: And we mean to go on and on and on and on  
  
All: We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting  
Till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions of the World  
  
Kurama: I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls  
Hiei: You brought me fame and fortune  
And everything that goes with it

Yusuke: I thank you all  
But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise  
I consider it a challenge before  
The whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose  
  
Hiei: And we mean to go on and on and on and on  
  
All: We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting  
Till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions of the World  
  
Yusuke: We are the champions - my friends  
Kuwabara: And we'll keep on fighting  
Hiei: Till the end  
Kurama: We are the champions

Genkai: We are the champions  
All: No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions

The room erupted with applause once Team Urameshi finished their song.

Touya grinned appreciatively at Team Urameshi.

Yusuke sighed and yawned, "Well, at least that's done with. I'm...tired. Can we go now?"

Kurama smiled, "I think so. The audience seems to be satisfied."

With that, Team Urameshi walked back to their suite.

Kurama was taken to his room by Kuwabara.

Kuwabara sighed, "Man, I really wish Yukina was still alive. She could help you guys."

Kurama smiled, "Botan's a healer, but...she's probably busy as the Grim Reaper."

Kuwabara shrugged, "Well, maybe Koenma will understand and let her take a break from it for a while to heal you and Urameshi."

Hiei walked in a second later, "I doubt it."

Yusuke looked at Hiei, "How's Kurama?"

Hiei sighed, "He's unconscious. He apparently overexerted himself during that karaoke. Once I laid him in the bed, he fell asleep. We warned him. I think that had the Karaoke gone on longer, Kurama would have passed out in the middle of a song."

Kuwabara sweatdropped, "Well, thank goodness it didn't, right?"

Hiei gave a nod then leaned against the wall.

Yusuke yawned, "Well, guys. You'd better rest up. More karaoke tomorrow, remember?"

Kuwabara blinked, "Oh yeah, forgot about that. See ya later, Urameshi." With that, Kuwabara went back to his room and went to sleep.

Hiei sighed, "Yusuke, if Touya comes by looking for me or Kurama, come wake me." He then yawned, "I'll be in my room."

With that, Hiei walked out of Yusuke's room, went to his own room, and went to sleep on the couch in his room. ((A/N: Aw...Hiei must've been really sleepy. - Sleeping Hiei's cute, neh?))

Yusuke sighed a deep, peaceful sigh and fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------End of Chapter 4----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This took a long time to type, so please read and review it. Thanks!


	5. Team Masho & Team Rokuyukai Survior Duet...

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy with college.

Dark Tournament Reunion

Chapter 5

The next day, Yusuke woke up at dawn, feeling completely refreshed, but his wound still a little achy. He sat up, stretched, and then looked out the window to watch the sunrise. It looked especially beautiful here on Hanging Neck, for some reason.

A few minutes later, Kurama walked into the room, needing to ask Yusuke a question, "Good morning, Yusuke. Mind if I ask you a question?"

Yusuke turned to face him, "No, go ahead."

Kurama nodded, "Do you think there will be much singing today?"

Yusuke shrugged, "No telling. Depends on how many others want to sing. I heard that Bui is here from Chu just before we went to bed last night, and that he will probably ask Hiei to do a duet with him in the karaoke."

Kurama blinked, "Okay. A little strange, considering Hiei defeated him in the Dark Tournament. Oh well, Hiei most likely won't agree to it. You know how he is about interacting with those he defeated."

Yusuke nodded, smirking, "Yeah, he doesn't. Guess he'll just have to deal with it, huh?"

Kurama nodded, "Yes."

Hiei walked in the door, "Deal with what?"

Yusuke blinked and sweat dropped, "Hiei, I didn't see you there."

Kurama sighed and shook his head, "You're hopeless, Yusuke. You might have to deal with Bui, Hiei. I heard that he's here and will most likely ask you to do a duet with him in the karaoke."

Hiei smirked, "Why should I waste my time with that idiot? I defeated him."

Yusuke nodded, "That may be true, but if you don't, what if we get kicked out of the reunion. You'll have to deal with my wrath, because I came here for a break from everything."

Kurama spoke up, "You mean a break from Koenma and school."

Yusuke sweat dropped, "Maybe, but….let us go to the karaoke. The karaoke is probably starting soon. We don't want to be late to it."

Hiei smirked, being able to tell that Yusuke was just trying to change the subject, but then nodded and left for the room where the karaoke was.

Kurama and Yusuke soon followed him, but then Yusuke remembered Kuwabara.

Yusuke blinked, "Uh, Kurama, you seen Kuwabara today?"

Kurama shook his head then chuckled a little, saying, "He's probably still asleep."

Yusuke nodded, "Then go on to the karaoke, I'll be there in a little bit."

Kurama nodded back and went to the karaoke.

Yusuke woke up Kuwabara then followed Kurama to the karaoke once he was ready.

Kotoh smiled once everyone was there, "Now that we have everyone, we can get started. First up, from Team Masho, are Jin and Touya. They'll be singing I'll Sleep When I'm Dead."

Jin smiled and hovered up to the front of the room.

Touya quietly walked up to the front, a small smirk on his face.

Jin looked at Touya, "Ready, ice-man?" (A/N: A nickname I made up for Touya…tee he.)

Touya smirked at that then nodded, "Yes, quite ready."

Jin nodded and then started singing:

Seven days of saturday   
Is all that I need  
Touya: Got no use for Sunday  
'Cause I don't rest in peace  
Jin: Don't need no Mondays  
Or the rest of the week  
I spend a lot of time in bed  
But baby I don't like to sleep no

Touya: I won't lie to you  
Jin: I'm never gonna cry to you  
Both: I'll probably drive you wild 8 days a week 

Jin: Until I'm 6 feet under  
Touya: Baby I don't need a bed  
Both: Gonna live while I'm alive  
I'll sleep when I'm dead   
Touya: Till they roll me over  
And lay my bones to rest  
Jin: Gonna live while I'm alive  
Both: I'll sleep when I'm dead

Jin: So you're looking for some action  
Touya: I got everything you need  
Better keep your motor running  
Jin: 'cause I was built for speed  
This ain't no slumber party  
Touya: Got no time for catching z's  
If they say that that ain't healthy  
Jin: Well then living's a disease

Both: We're never going to die baby   
Jin: Come on let me drive you crazy  
We'll make every night another New Year's Eve

Touya: Till I'm six feet under  
I won't need a bed  
Jin: Gonna live while I'm alive  
I'll sleep when I'm dead  
Touya: Till they roll me over  
And lay my bones to rest  
Jin: Gonna live while I'm alive  
Both: I'll sleep when I'm dead

Jin: Sleep when I'm dead, Touya: sleep when I'm dead   
Both: Gonna live while I'm alive,  
Touya: I'll sleep when I'm dead  
Jin: Seven days of Saturday  
Is all that I need

Touya: Got no use for Sunday  
'Cause I don't rest in peace  
Jin: I was born to live  
You know I wasn't born to die  
Touya: But if they party down in heaven  
I'll be sure to be on time

Jin: Until I'm six feet under  
I don't need a bed  
Touya: Gonna live while I'm alive  
Both: I'll sleep when I'm dead  
Touya: Till they roll me over  
And lay my bones to rest  
Jin: Gonna live while I'm alive  
Both: I'll sleep when I'm dead

Jin: I feel like I'm exploding  
Going out of my head  
Touya: Gonna live while I'm alive  
Jin: I'll sleep when I'm dead

Touya: Till I'm six feet under  
And they lay my bones to rest  
Jin: Gonna live while I'm alive  
Both: I'll sleep when I'm dead

Jin: Sleep when I'm dead, Touya: sleep when I'm dead  
Jin: Gonna live while I'm alive, Both: sleep when I'm dead

There was numerous applause from the audience when they finished. Kurama smiled and nodded to the two Shinobi, indicating that he enjoyed it. Jin smiled back at Kurama and went over to him and his team, "Heyo there, Urameshi."

Yusuke smiled slightly, and nodded, "Hey, Jin. Is everything going okay?"

Jin nodded, smiling back, "Yah sure is. I think that Rinku and Chu are singing next."

Yusuke grinned, "That's gonna be somethin' to see."

Kurama nodded, having been listening.

Kotoh walked up to the front of the room and stated, "Next up, from Team Rokuyukai, we have Rinku and Chu singing Youth of the Nation." She then sat down.

Rinku and Chu both walked up from the back of the room.

Chu looked at Rinku, "Well, little mate, ya ready?"

Rinku nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready. Want me to start?"

Chu shrugged, "Don't matter to me, mate."

Rinku replied, "Okay, then. I'll start." He then broke into song.

Last day of the rest of my life  
I wish I would've known  
Cause I'd have kissed my mama goodbye

Chu: I didn't tell her that I loved her, how much I cared  
Or thank my pops for all the talks  
And all the wisdom he shared

Rinku: Unaware, I just did what I always do  
Everyday, the same routine  
Before I skate off to school

Chu: But who knew that this day wasn't like the rest  
Instead of taking a test  
I took two to the chest

Rinku: Call me blind, but I didn't see it coming  
Everybody was running  
But I couldn't hear nothing

Chu: Except gun blasts, it happened so fast  
I don't really know this kid  
Even though I sit by him in class

Rinku: Maybe this kid was reaching out for love  
Or maybe for a moment  
He forgot who he was  
Or maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged  
Whatever it was  
I know it's because

Chorus-Both:  
We are, We are, the youth of the nation

Chu: Little Suzy, she was only twelve  
She was given the world  
With every chance to excel

Rinku: Hang with the boys and hear the stories they tell  
She might act kind of proper  
No respect for herself

Chu: She finds love in all the wrong places  
The same situations  
Just different faces

Rinku: Changed up her pace since her daddy left her  
Chu: Too bad he never told her  
She deserved much better

Rinku: Johnny boy always played the fool  
He broke all the rules  
So you would think he was cool

Chu: He was never really one of the guys  
No matter how hard he tried  
Often thought of suicide

Rinku: It's kind of hard when you ain't got no friends  
He put his life to an end  
They might remember him then

Chu: You cross the line and there's no turning back  
Told the world how he felt  
With the sound of a gat

chorus-both

Rinku: Who's to blame for the lives that tragedies claim  
No matter what you say  
It don't take away the pain

Chu: That I feel inside, I'm tired of all the lies  
Don't nobody know why  
It's the blind leading the blind

Rinku: I guess that's the way the story goes  
Will it ever make sense  
Somebody's got to know

Chu: There's got to be more to life than this  
There's got to be more to everything  
I thought exists

chorus-both

The audience clapped loudly for Chu and Rinku, though not as loud as they did for Jin and Touya.

Yusuke and Kurama both looked at Chu and Rinku, smiling.

Rinku smiled back at them, and went back to where he was sitting.

Chu walked over and sat at a table near Team Urameshi, "That was kinda fun, Urameshi."

Yusuke nodded, "I know."

A moment later, Kotoh stepped up and told everyone, "Okay, next we have Rinku from Team Rokuyukai and Jin from Team Masho singing Wild Child."

Jin and Rinku both got up and walked to the front of the room, smiling.

Jin said, "Hey, boy-o, want me to start?"  
Rinku nodded and answered, "Yeah, I started the last song, so, if you would please."

Jin smiled and nodded back, "Sure, be happy to, me boy."

A moment later, Jin broke into song.

Ever close your eyes

Ever stop and listen

Ever feel alive

And you've nothing missing

Rinku: you don't need a reason

Let the day go on and on

Jin: Let the rain fall down

Everywhere around you

Give into it now

Rinku: let the day surround you

You don't need a reason

Jin: Let the rain go on and on

Rinku: What a day

What a day to take to

What a way

What a way

Jin: To make it through

What a day

What a day to take to

Rinku: A wild child

Only take the time

From the helter skelter

Jin: Every day you find

Everything's in kilter

Rinku: You don't need a reason

let the day go on and on

Jin: Every summer sun

Every winter evening

Rinku: Every spring to come

Every autumn leaving

Jin: You don't need a reason

Let it all go on and on

What a day

What a day to take to

Rinku: what a way

Jin: What a way

Rinku: to make it through

What a day

Rinku: What a day to take to

Both: a wild child

Jin: What a day

What a day to take to

What a way

Rinku: What a way

To make it through

Jin: What a day

What a day to take to

Both: A wild child

Jin: What a day

Rinku: What a day to take to

What a way

Jin: What a way

Rinku: To make it through

What a day

Jin: What a day to take to

Rinku: Da-da-da

Jin: Da-da-da-da-da-da

What a way

Rinku: What a way

Jin: To make it through

Rinku: Da-da-da

Jin: Da-da-da-da-da-da

Da-da-da

Rinku: Da-da-da-da-da-da

What a way

Jin: What a way

To make it through

Rinku: what a day

What a day to take to

Both: a wild child

Jin: What a day

Rinku: What a day to take to

There was much applause for the duo as they sat down. Kurama and Yusuke both applauded, Hiei gave an appreciative nod, along with a smirk, and Kuwabara gave a smile and clapped along with Yusuke and Kurama.

Rinku smiled, "Thanks, you guys. Kurama deserves the most praise though. He managed to keep singing despite…"

Kurama cut him off saying, "That'll do, Rinku. That'll do."

Yusuke yawned, tired from all the excitement, "Well, it's been a real blast, but I'm getting tired."

As if she had heard him, Kotoh walked up to the front of the room and said, "Well, that's all we've got time for today, but be prepared tomorrow for more wonderful songs by Team Masho and Rokuyukai." She then walked out of the room.

Yusuke nodded, "About time already. I was about to ask if we could just leave."

With that, Team Urameshi went back to their suite to prepare for the next fun-filled day of karaoke.

Yusuke went into his room, collapsed onto his bed, and fell asleep immediately.  
Kurama went to his room, but wasn't able to fall asleep as quickly. He had too much on his mind.

Hiei went to his room, but then, as if sensing that something wasn't quite right, he went to Kurama's room, "There a problem with the bed, kitsune?" he asked Kurama, as he had found Kurama changing positions in the bed at least twice within the past few minutes he had come in.

Kurama answered, "I'm just thinking about tomorrow. What if Bui asks you to sing with him? What will you do?"

Hiei shrugged, "Why is it any business of yours?"

Kurama smirked then scowled slightly, "You're my friend. Of course it is my business, and that's not answering my question at all."

Hiei smirked then remarked coldly, "What I do is my business, Kurama. Don't put yourself somewhere you shouldn't be, in my business."

Kurama crossed his arms, infuriated at the Koorime, "Fine, but don't blame me if Bui cuts your head off."

Hiei looked into Kurama's eyes then stated, "You don't mean that."

Kurama shrugged, "Still, be careful tomorrow."

Hiei smirked, "Of course." He then raced out of Kurama's room and to his own and sat on the window sill and eventually fell asleep.

Kuwabara went to his room and fell asleep as soon as he got into bed.

Genkai went to her room, but didn't go to sleep. Like Kurama, she had a lot on her mind and just couldn't sleep.

End of Chapter 5------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, let's hope Kurama and Genkai get a good night's sleep, despite all the stuff on their minds. Anyway, please read and review. I will try to update as soon as possible.


End file.
